The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess --DISCONTINUED--
by Red Eyed Hylian
Summary: The spirit of the lost linger, wandering the land. Some helping those in need, some bound to the land where their true life ended. In one certain forest, life was ended but reborn one hundred years later. The memories left where they began, and never to be found again. Not until all was well again.


**First Legend of Zelda FanFiction that I'm going to post! Yay :D Anyway, this is based on an RP with my good friend, oniyuri12345. It contains two OCs, and it also has Dark Link because... He's awesome.**

**A little fyi, this is set during Twilight Princess. I haven't played Twilight Princess in a while, so I'm sorry if I get the dialogue wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own The Legend of Zelda. I only own Mori, and Luna belongs to oniyuri12345.**

**Long author's note is long.**

_~Twilight~_

A mysterious figure in a brown cape made their way up the stairs of the castle, hood up, head down. With a hand tracing the bricks of the wall as they ascended, the person sighed softly. Quickly reaching their destination, the person walked up to another being wrapped in a black cloak.

"Your highness," The person with the brown cape started, "They are coming. Just as Midna promised."

"Good."

"Is that all you have to say now, princess Zelda? One word responses?"

Zelda put a white-gloved hand to the window in front of her. "What would you like me to say, Mori?"

Mori dropped her gaze to the tiled floor, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. "I just... I'm worried for you, princess. You've become much more of a silent and reserved person than you were before." Mori began to become fidgety and she started to twiddle her thumbs. "I don't know, am I just overreacting?"

Zelda turned her shining sapphire eyes to her friend, retracting her hand from the glass, and placing it instead on her shoulder. "No, you are right. It's true, I am more reserved. But just by looking outside of the window in front of you, you can see the reason why. Just look at this place..." They both turned their attention back to the glass in front of them, peering through to the outside world. "It is all my fault."

Mori looked to the saddened princess in disbelief. "You're crazy! You... You had to surrender! We never could have won!" Zelda removes her hand from Mori's shoulder.

"I didn't know that we would have lost either way."

To this, Mori had no reply.

Instead, she pulled her hood down, exposing her youthful face and dark emerald eyes. She freed her long, chestnut brown hair from her cape and let it flow. Smoothing out her white, spaghetti strapped dress of any wrinkles, she straitened her posture and turned to the set of double doors at the entrance of the royal's bedroom. "They're here."

Not a minute passed before a dark blue fox, a black-grey wolf, and a small imp who was riding on top of the wolf stepped through the doors.

"Hello, Midna." Zelda greeted half-heartedly.

The wolf and the fox walked over to the two humans, close to the princess and her 'servant'. "Oh, so you bothered to remember my name, I'm honoured." She said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes. "I brought the one you requested."

Zelda turned around at this, looking down at the wolf. "Him?"

Midna tugged on one of the wolf's ears, one with a small blue earing. "Yeah, he's not much, but he'll do."

The wolf looked up to Zelda curiously, causing Midna to roll her eyes. Mori stared at the fox curiously. "So... Will there be two heroes this time?"

The fox in question looked back at the green-eyed girl. Midna shook her head. "No, this little furry is Luna. She was a good friend of mine a while ago." The fox-Luna- rolled her eyes and looked over to Zelda.

Zelda, realizing that she'd become the center of attention, turned back to the window and looked out at the kingdom.

Midna giggled and then a smirk soon followed. "Like what you see? After all, it was you that caused it, Twilight Princess."

Zelda placed a hand back on the window, and all was silent for a moment.

Mori looked to her close friend with concern. "Milady?"

"Go. The guards will be making their rounds soon."

Midna nods and makes the wolf turn around, the fox following suit.

"Mori."

"Yes milady?"

A quiet sigh. "Go with them."

Mori's emerald eyes widen with shock. "But milady, you can't be serious-"

Zelda looks over at the other human. "Go with them. Have an adventure, friend."

Mori smiles and nods, quickly running after the trio.

_'I will have an adventure,'_ Thought the girl as she quickly climbed the bricks to the window Midna and the two animals exited from not too long ago. _'Because of you, Zelda. Thank you.'_

Once outside, Midna struck up an odd conversation with the wolf and Luna, one that wasn't quite understandable but involved shrieking. Mori crouched down by the window and watched as the shadow beasts made their way up the stairs, looking around the whole way up. Luna walked up to Mori and gently nudged her with her snout. "What is it girl?" Mori looked over at Luna and read the concern in her eyes. With a smile, she gently patted the fox's head. "Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

With a sigh, the two walked over once the wolf and the imp were done interacting with each other.

"Let's go, Midna." Midna vanished in Twilight, and the others soon followed.

_~Twilight~_

**I know I know, I should have made this longer. I just have low motivation and, of course, my addiction to PewDiePie and Peanutbuttergamer... Damn YouTube...**

**Uh... Yeah. So this story is sort of centered around Mori at the moment... Don't I feel like an attention whore... Lol, sorry oniyuri! It's just that Luna is a fox right now and foxes don't talk!**

**Later in the story (WAY later) it will be explained why Mori can stay human in the Twilight realm. Also, don't read this if you don't like character deaths and all that sad stuff! ;D**

**...Anywho, remember to review and favourite + follow maybe?**

**~NobodyXellah, signing off~**


End file.
